creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowHawk5
put the USERNAME viewer here still needs work ShadowHawk ShadowHawk ShadowHawk (talk) 04:02, October 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:58, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Your Talk Page [[Color|'Do not remove messages from your talk page, ''especially warnings.]] Your talk page serves as a public record of what has been said to you, as well as being an easy way for us to keep track of infractions. If you choose to clear messages from your talk page again, you will be blocked from editing for one day. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 22:54, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :If the above message wasn't clear enough. [[Color|'''Do not blank messages or alter them in any way.]] :You are now being given a one day ban. I strongly suggest you look-over the Site Rules as this is your second, easily avoided infraction. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, February 17, 2015 (UTC) PotM I would assume the story with the second-most votes will be given the title of PotM and "How to Play Alone"'s votes will be ignored. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:44, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :I would say no as we would have to invalidate the poll to reset it and ten of those votes came after the story was disqualified due to people not reading the notification and/or voting for it anyway as it was in the lead. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:56, February 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Talk page warnings They have to stay as a point of reference. We all get those warnings at one time or another. (I for example violated the category rules when starting out.) The trick to not getting banned is to leave them be. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: That story is not about the Max Headroom incident. Also, the story is about radio, not television. Jay Ten (talk) 04:14, March 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: PotM Then use your talk page and use the preview button as opposed to a public forum and publishing it. Additionally the template you were looking for is . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:44, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Keyword, "Preview" t see how it would look. Do not actually publish the edit as this inflates your edit count and can be misconstrued as edit inflating EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:11, March 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Coloring There are a few methods to coloring messages. I used the simplest code as it's easier to managed and less likely to get buggy. (As your latest message did. A side note: changing your preferred editor to source mode from visual editor in the preference here reduces the likelihood of that happening again.) and just sub out red for the color you want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:54, March 2, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:16, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Your story was actually deleted for not being up to quality standards. It did have formatting issues that can be resolved by using source mode, but those are typically overlooked unless it makes the story unreadable. :There were however, a large amount of punctuation errors. Quotation marks missing from dialogue, punctuation left outside of dialogue, commas missing where a pause is indicate in sentence structure, commas used in conjunction with concluding punctuation like periods, exclamation points,question marks, etc. :The story itself was also problematic. The premise has been done a number of times before and it felt very rushed in the latter half of the story. Additionally there were a number of run-on sentences that gave the story a very incomplete feel to it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:27, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re:Watamote Yeah, it reflects my life pretty well (I have social anxiety). I'm really sad that there isn't going to be a Season 2 due to the lack of sales (I even bought the blu-ray, first bit of anime I own). It's also unfortunate that the anime is out of print and the cost for the blu-ray is skyrocketing, on the one hand I'm happy that I got it for $40, but on the other hand I'm sad that it is so costly for other fans (it's $70 now). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:55, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: You have to get admin approval or submit a deletion appeal in order to re-upload your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Creepypasta Costume Contest Congrats on winning the People's Choice award for the Creepypasta Costume Contest (2015)! Here is a link where you can view the costumes. Thanks for entering and putting time into your costume. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:07, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Welp, you did go and get a bunch of authentic (or at least authentic looking) stuff for your costume. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC)